


had a picture of you in my mind

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little drabble based off an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Robert and Aaron fall asleep downstairs and Liv catches them, seizing the opportunity to take a photo





	had a picture of you in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> many apologies for only uploading short little drabbles but i’ve been focused on work which means no time for me to write much   
> hopefully after exams that will all change  
> tumblr: prettyboysugden

It was an accidental photo, of sorts. You see, all three of them had competitions amongst themselves, seeing who could take the most embarrassing photo. They would never get posted anywhere (except for facebook when they were celebrating birthdays - that was a given), but this photo, that didn’t go anywhere. 

 

Liv took it, which isn’t really surprising considering how attached she was to that phone of hers. She was always snapping photos, funny ones, embarrassing ones but also the occasional ones she would take so much pride in, uploading it to her laptop and spending hours hunched over trying to edit it to perfection just to upload it to social media. Over the last year or so, it has become evident that she was extremely creative, and was able to take stunning pieces of photography as well as creating art. 

 

But this photo wasn’t one of those.

 

She’d taken it on a whim, walking in from the village, cheeks all rosy red from the cold, her hair blown all over and messy from the wind. Inside, the warmth overtook her, heat from the fire creating a homelike atmosphere and for once in her life, Liv knew she belonged somewhere. She belonged there, in Emmerdale. On the sofa, Robert and Aaron lay with their heads pressed together, Robert’s hair flicking just next to Aaron’s eyes and she wondered if it was irritating him or not. Their arms were folded, not holding each other like she was used to, but they looked so comfortable and at ease with each other. Like jigsaw pieces, if she wanted to be cliché. It just seemed to work, no matter what came between them. On their faces was soft smiles, gentleness just spread of them, genuine happiness evident from this one tiny thing. Liv couldn’t help but smile, seeing this, and took her phone of her pocket to take a photo. Her hands were frozen stiff and the photo a little blurry, but it was still nice. 

 

Without saying a word, she moved away and back upstairs, hiding out in her bedroom. 

 

The photo was forgotten about, practically lost in the abyss of screenshots and saved photos, but Liv eventually found it again, sending it to Aaron when they were both in the same room, and without Robert there. If ever she wanted a true reaction, Robert couldn’t be there. And it worked a treat, because Aaron’s face shifted from a look of confusion to this embarrassing, yet wonderful look of love. She’d seen it before, of course, because it was the exact face Aaron had when he looked at Robert, all wide eyes and flushed cheeks and a sheepish smile on his face, like Robert had just blown him away. 

 

“When did you take this?” Aaron asked, but couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from his phone screen. There was something just so enticing to him about this snippet of his and Robert’s life. 

 

Liv jus shrugged, “The other day.” and went about her day as if that’s all she needed to say. 

 

Robert didn’t see this photo until later that week. He wasn’t meant to see it, it wasn’t exactly left in the open for him to see it. Aaron’s phone was balanced on the arm of the couch, looking dangerously like it was about to fall off at any given moment. _Wouldn’t_ _exactly_ _be_ _the_ _first_ _time_ , Robert thought, with the amount of times they’ve had to drive into Hotten centre to get it fixed or replaced over the years. Robert lifted Aaron’s phone to put it on the coffee table, and in the process must have accidentally pressed the home button, because the phone unlocked and went from a black screen to the photo that Liv had taken, right there, pride of place as Aaron’s lockscreen. Robert took a second or two to drink it in, to appreciate the scene. His face was pressed to Aaron’s, the two of them asleep, but with smiles upon their faces. It just looked so natural, so beautiful. 

 

“Want to explain?” Robert asked, moving to stand behind Aaron now, arms around his waist, lips pressed to where his neck met his jaw and Aaron’s phone in his hand. 

 

Aaron smiled, couldn’t not when his husbands lips were pressed to his jaw. “What now?” He asked, not particularly caring. 

 

Robert grinned and held the phone up to Aaron’s eyesight and watches closely as Aaron blushed instantly, clearly embarrassed by it. 

 

“L-Liv took it the other day when we fell asleep down here. Sent it to me and-” and he could think of an excuse. 

 

“And you thought you’d put it as your lockscreen?” Robert finished for him. 

 

Aaron gulped and responded lowly, “Yes, exactly. You look good in it anyway, so why not?”

 

“Why not indeed. You look better though.” Robert chuckled and pressed his lips to Aaron’s jaw once more, this time with more pressure and passion.  

 

The photo embarrassing to Liv, but Robert and Aaron both adored it. Soon, it become Robert’s lockscreen too, and the quest to take the most embarrassing photo of each other continued.


End file.
